Insanidade
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: A insanidade nos leva a fazer coisas que nunca esperamos em situações lúcidas, e Sasuke nunca achou que passaria por um momento desses. [Oneshot][SasuSaku][Presente pra Hinata Hyuuga xD]


**Disclaimer: Hum... Pois é, Naruto não me pertence, mas na atual situação gostaria muito que pertencesse u.u**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

**Dedicatória: Hinata Hyuuga xD**

Legenda:

"Fala"

* * *

**Insanidade**

O rapaz Uchiha observava a moça que trabalhava naquele restaurante, o qual Naruto tanto adorava, seus cabelos castanhos meio escondidos pelo pano branco em sua cabeça e o sorriso nunca deixando sua face enquanto preparava mais um ramen para o cliente mais freqüentador daquele lugar.

Não que estivesse admirando-a. Pelo contrário. Assim que olhava para qualquer mulher uma certa garota de cabelos róseos adentrava seus pensamentos, tomando conta de tudo que rodopiava em sua cabeça. Algo que não o agradava muito.

"E aí? Vai sair com ela hoje?"

Algo que o agradava menos ainda quando Naruto dava a graça de sua voz ao ambiente com aquele tipo de pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que engolia toneladas de macarrão.

Sasuke estreitou o cenho, não gostando daquilo.

"Como é?"

"E não é óbvio? Estou falando da Sakura-chan." – O loiro respondeu com um ar que sinalizava que a Terra era redonda.

Um suspiro fugiu dos lábios do Uchiha, enquanto sua voz típica de um rapaz de dezoito anos ressoava no ambiente.

"Por que eu iria sair com ela?"

"Ora, porque você gosta da Sakura-chan e ela ainda gosta de você também."

"Pare de falar besteira, Dobe."

Era tão óbvio assim que estava caidinho pela Haruno?.!

Naruto suspirou, olhando o amigo de esguelha.

"Cara, o Sharingan bem que podia te ajudar a enxergar as coisas, hein?"

"É, eu também tenho que concordar com isso." – O tio do ramen se pronunciou, enxugando as mãos em um guardanapo branco e olhando os dois clientes.

Sasuke o fuzilou com o olhar, depois de ter mandado Naruto calar a boca.

Quem aquele cara achava que era pra dizer aquilo?.! Ainda mais concordar com Naruto! Ele devia estar à beira da insanidade.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"Aquele filho da mãe." – Sasuke grunhiu, muito irritado, passando pela porta do hospital e adentrando com passos calmos pelo local silencioso.

Ótimo. Ele estava também à beira da insanidade.

Mas não era sua culpa se Naruto havia, involuntariamente, feito-o ir até aquele lugar para procurar uma certa jovem de orbes verdes. Para que exatamente ele não sabia, e isso o deixava mais furioso.

Sua caminhada teve um fim assim que cruzou um corredor e avistou alguém de longos cabelos olhando a noite estrelada, com os braços apoiados no parapeito da janela. Sasuke se aproximou mais, sem acreditar em seu atrevimento, logo que reconheceu aquela franja cor de rosa balançando ocasionalmente pela brisa.

O Uchiha ainda estava se perguntando o que diabos estava fazendo ali, quando a garota se virou de súbito para ele, arregalando seus inocentes orbes esmeralda.

"Sasuke-kun...?" – Sakura sentia o coração acelerar a cada segundo que não desgrudava os olhos do homem mais cobiçado de Konoha. – "O que… o que você está fazendo aqui…?"

"Saber se você está melhor."

Sasuke nunca havia arranjado uma desculpa tão velozmente.

"Hã...?" – Ela deixou escapar, confusa.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você voltou machucada da missão." – O rapaz respondeu, olhando de esguelha para o braço enfaixado da companheira.

Sakura havia esquecido completamente que iria retirar aquelas ataduras no exato momento em que Sasuke surgiu.

"Você está bem?" – A voz do Uchiha tirou a jovem de seus devaneios sobre como entendia perfeitamente por que ele era o homem mais cobiçado de Konoha, afinal... Bom, quem iria resistir àquele corpo?.!

"H-Hai..." – Ela conseguiu responder, sentindo a face em chamas por seus pensamentos. – "Você... veio mesmo por isso?"

O rapaz virou o rosto para a janela, passando a admirar o que antes encantava a amiga ao seu lado.

Nem ele sabia por que estava ali.

Espere. Era óbvio que sabia. E não ia deixar a hesitação tomar conta de seus sentimentos para estragar aquele instante em que poderia simplesmente se livrar de tudo que estava pesando em seus ombros.

Certo?

Sentindo a brisa sacudir de leve sua franja escura, Sasuke manteve o semblante calmo, o olhar fixo no horizonte.

"Sakura, você ainda quer sair comigo?"

Ela arregalou os olhos.

O que mais poderia fazer? O homem dos seus sonhos estava fazendo a proposta que tanto esperava ouvir e que pensara jamais ter essa oportunidade! Aquilo tudo estava fazendo Sakura perder a noção de como respirar.

"Sasuke-kun, o que...?"

"Você entendeu."

"Mas..."

O suave toque de uma mão em seu braço fez o Uchiha desviar os olhos para a médica-nin, notando a expressão de perplexidade naqueles olhos cativantes.

"O que você está dizendo...? Isso é tão... anti Sasuke-kun..." – O rapaz a encarou com seus inesperados olhos vermelhos, o semblante ainda calmo, como se fazendo aquilo pudesse afastar todo o nervosismo que estava com medo de demonstrar. Sem hesitação, ele deslizou uma mão para a cintura fina da Haruno, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

Uma das enfermeiras havia dado um passo adentro desse corredor, quando ergueu os olhos do chão e viu o casal na janela, a perigosa proximidade oscilando entre eles. Um sorriso se fez em seu rosto e ela rapidamente tratou de sair dali de fininho.

Talvez aquilo melhorasse o humor de sua chefa pelos próximos anos.

Sakura sentia a respiração do Uchiha acariciando a sua própria, enquanto seu rosto continuava ligeiramente vermelho e a surpresa não era escondida em seu olhar.

"Em algum momento eu teria que abrir os olhos, não é?" – Sasuke murmurou, com um meio sorriso maroto na face, lembrando as palavras de Naruto.

Aquele Dobe havia sido útil mesmo.

Sakura sorriu de forma singela, sentindo o coração explodir de felicidade.

"Você está falando sério? Que... você sente o mesmo... por mim?"

Sasuke ainda pensou em alguma resposta, mas as palavras não estavam com muita vontade de escapar de sua garganta e seu cérebro continuava repetindo a única coisa que ele precisava fazer e que seria a melhor resposta que poderia dar: Ele capturou os lábios dela.

Aqueles macios e suaves lábios que tanto tivera vontade de provar, e que a coragem sempre o reprimia. Provavelmente Sakura havia ficado perplexa com seu ato, mas depois de alguns segundos pareceu descongelar o mundo ao redor e corresponder àquele gesto.

A médica-nin abafou um gemido quando o sentiu mordiscar seu lábio inferior e em seguida deslizar a língua em sua boca, instigando sua própria língua a uma dança sensual. A mão do rapaz em sua cintura estava enviando correntes elétricas por todo seu corpo, fazendo-a escorregar um braço para o pescoço dele, descendo ocasionalmente para se instalar em seu tórax.

Maldita hora em que fora se machucar na missão...!

Não, isso não importava mais. Ela poderia estar até toda enfaixada – Como Naruto conseguia ficar após algumas missões – na cama, mas contanto que estivesse beijando Sasuke estaria tudo ótimo.

O ar foi faltando em seus pulmões, fazendo o casal se afastar e manter as faces ainda próximas. Algo que ajudou bastante o rapaz a se perder naquelas piscinas esverdeadas, sem se lembrar que estava usando o Sharigan, o sinal que o ajudava a manter a situação sobre controle.

"Mostre seus olhos escuros." – A voz suave da Haruno alcançou seus ouvidos.

"Por que?"

"Bom, eu acho o Sharingan muito lindo e fofo, mas... prefiro quando você é apenas o Sasuke-kun e não o Uchiha..." – Um sorriso singelo brotou na face da jovem.

Sasuke obedeceu, entorpecido demais para pensar no que estava fazendo e nem percebeu que um sorriso maroto brincava em seus lábios.

"Então você ainda quer sair comigo?" – Ele indagou, conservando a expressão maliciosa.

"Espere, então diz que você é meu namorado."

A Haruno sentiu a testa dele encostar-se à sua, bem de leve.

"Eu amo você." – Aquelas três palavras foram suficientes para mudar a expressão feliz de Sakura para uma de surpresa. O som ficou tilintando em seus ouvidos, tentando faze-la acreditar no que havia escutado.

Algo fora de cogitação.

Sasuke levou um susto quando viu lágrimas marejarem aqueles olhos verdes, aliviando-se ao menos um pouco quando viu que um sorriso fraco adornava a face dela também.

"Eu esperei minha vida toda pra ouvir isso..." – Sakura murmurou em um fio de voz, sentindo a felicidade aflorar a partir de suas inocentes lágrimas, as quais deslizaram por seu rosto no momento em que abraçou o Uchiha, enterrando a face no peito dele.

Um fraco sorriso brotou nos lábios do rapaz, sem se importar com sua veste começando a ficar molhada.

A insanidade havia lhe levado a algum lugar, não é?

Na esquina desse corredor, um ninja loiro sorriu confiante, seus olhos azuis reluzindo ao luar.

"Hehe... Missão cumprida." – Murmurou.

"Foi você, Naruto?" – Kakashi, ao lado do loiro, indagou.

"Claro! Essa idéia maravilhosa só podia ter saído da minha cabeça...!"

"É isso que me assusta."

"Como é que é?.!"

**Owari**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Owari: Fim**

**Hai: Sim**

* * *

**Yo, people! xD**

**Nhaaaa! To postando essa one-shot curtíssima aqui por causa do níver da Hinata Hyuuga xD o/ Parabéns, amiga! n.n Te desejo tudo de bom mesmo!.!.!.!.! n.n E espero q vc tenha gostado da idéia dessa fic tosca xDD**

**Vc e as outras pessoas que leram também n.n Então deixem reviews, por favor n.n'''**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
